nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider Bytez
Vic aka Spider Bytez (literally "Spider Bites") is a mutant, and villain appearing in the 2012 TV series. He is a rival to Raphael. His first appearance and also the last for the first season is in the episode Turtle Temper. History 'As Vic' Turtle Temper: Spider Bytez was originally an overweight, unemployed human man named Vic, who did nothing in his Brooklyn apartment other than to hangout in front of his television set. Vic was a cranky old man, who was very mean and rude to the Turtles. One night, however, the Turtles were posted on his rooftop looking for their new extraterrestrial enemies, The Kraang. In one of Raphael's tussles with Michelangelo they broke Vics satellite dish, and when he came up on the roof to inspect the damage, he blurted promptly into a dispute between the Turtles. He insulted Raphael by calling him a spineless cream puff, and irritated Raph. He likes to call the Turtles the "Kung-Fu Frogs". Their arguing attracted The Kraang's attention, and during the subsequent battle between the Turtles and the aliens, Vic recorded a video of their fight with the Turtles on his cell phone. He wanted to sell the video because he thought he could make big money off of it and be famous, but the Turtles needed to get it back so that their existence wouldn't be known. The Turtles ask Vic to give them the video politely, but he refused to cooperate and made Raph angry again. Once again this attracted the Kraang's attention, and during the fight Vic was knocked into the Kraang's van. Raph followed him in an effort to get the video back and rescue Vic, but Vic still refused to cooperate. Blinded by his attitude and visions of wealth, Vic did not hand over the video to the Turtles, but tried to sell it to the Kraang. The Kraang threw Raph out of the van and, after Vic showed The Kraang his video, they took him to their lair as a prisoner. The aliens were indeed interested in the video, but did not feel inclined to pay Vic. After sending Raph home because of his problematic temper, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo tried to save Vic while the Kraang were busy watching the video. Vic refused to go with them without his cell phone, blowing their cover yet again. During the fight, Vic attempted to get his phone back while still being tied up but he fell onto the floor where a spider crawled onto his phone while he barely managed to touch it. A laser beam from one of the Kraang's laser guns hit one of the tubes of Mutagen above Vic, breaking it and spilling mutagen all over Vic and the spider. A Kraang sent another Kraang to see what had happened, but the Kraang was thrown across the room by Vic, now the mutant Spider Bytez a grotesque, bloated spider monster. 'As Spider Bytez' Turtle Temper - Vic becomes Spider Bytez in this episode after the mutagen falls over him and a spider in the Kraang's base (read the "As Vic" section above to learn more). He angrily blames the Turtles for his mutation, and claims he is now hideous. He then attacks Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo who are no match for him. Mikey is the one to give Vic the name "Spider Bytez". The Turtles realize that they can't beat Spider Bytez, but Raph shows up just in time to help, and since he now has his temper under control, he defeats him and breaks his phone. Spider Bytez realizes he is no match for all four of the Turtles, and he flees into New York City, saying the Turtles will regret this. The Kraang Conspiracy - Jack Kurtzman has a picture of him fighting Raphael in the Kraang Lab seen in Turtle Temper pinned to his wall. How he was able to capture this footage is unknown. Metalhead Rewired - Spider Bytez makes his second appearance in this episode. He was being chased by the Kraang through the sewers, begging the turtles for help. He was finally captured and taken to a Kraang warehouse where the van completely disappeared. It was later revealed that the Kraang had been able to reactivate and upgrade their portals, and had transported him to a containment facility where many of the Turtles' enemies and a few friends had been captured. Spider Bytez was brain-washed with a special chip to his head, and together with Snakeweed, fought the Turtles until Metalhead freed them from the hypnosis. He was last seen slinging his way out through the Kraang portal. Category:Pending